Finding Alyson
by mickey.miles.5
Summary: Fanfiction based on Finding Carter.


This was complete and utter bullshit. I wasn't a criminal, besides I didn't do anything wrong. I went to the door and tried it, but it was locked.

Hitting it with the palm of my hand, something snapped and I started screaming and kicking and smacking the door.

Eventually I broke down crying and collapsed on the bed. Mom where are you?

Voices woke me and I sat up and someone had opened the door and seconds later that blonde woman from yesterday and the social worker were standing in front of me.

"Good Morning Ellie, did you sleep well? The social worker asked.

"Yeah if late night screams of terrors and itchy blankets are your thing."

"I'm sorry about there apparently there was a situation."

"Yeah well that "situation" scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry to hear there." She said and glanced at the blond woman who hadn't taken her eyes off of me since she entered the room.

There was something familiar about her, but I pushed it away. This woman was the enemy she broke up my family.

"What?"

"Nothing, are you ready to leave now?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't have a choice, you are biologically her daughter."

"You can't just give me to her, I don't even know her, she might be a serial killer."

"We've checked everything out. Your family is perfectly harmless."

"I doubt that." I muttered a pointed to the gun sticking out of the blonde woman's holster.

"I'm a cop. So this is standard, but I've passed all psychological tests needed. Now I would appreciate if you would come with me."

I fumed but got up and grabbed my duffel bag. "Where to now? The Penthouse." I smirked and we left the room

We passed a room full of kids gathered around a television and into a small office. I sat closest to the wall and focused my attention on one of those old school posers that bore some retarded saying that was supposed to lift your spirits. I wonder how many kids actually fell for that self-talk bullshit. Not me. I shifted my eyes to a dark blue folder with my name on it.

"What's that?"

"Your file." The blonde woman said.

"I have a file," I said and grabbed it before asking permission.

Inside were all my school records, police reports and even my dental records.

"That's everything my team could gather."

"Your team?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a senior detective," the woman looked away.

"Nice," I frowned. If my life couldn't get even worse. It wasn't like I was a model citizen, but my mother was a cop.

"Okay so I'd like to discuss what we call a transition period." The social worker said.

"I thought we didn't have to do that. We are her biological family, she belongs with us."

"Sorry to burst your bubble lady, but I belong with the woman who raised me, my mom."

"You're kidnapper?"

"Ladies, let's talk this out like adults. Ellie, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I'm sure you would like to get to know your family."

"I do, but not right now." I muttered feeling as if the floor had been removed beneath me.

"Okay fine, when?"

"God, are you always this pushy. I need time, what part of that don't you understand?"

The woman looked unabashed. "Excuse me, but you're my daughter and I want to get to know you."

"Okay this is what we are going to do. Ellie, you're going to stay here for two more days in which time I am going to contact a counselor for you to talk to and our family is going to come in a few times.

"Can I leave, like go home and get more stuff?"

"Absolutely not." The blonde woman said.

"I wasn't asking you." I said.

"Your apartment is a crime scene everything's being taken into evidence." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Everything." I said.

"Yes." Mrs. Johnson said.

"That's crazy. This whole thing is crazy. I just want my mom." I said standing.

"We aren't finished, please sit." Mrs. Johnson pointed to my chair.

"What now?" I plopped down in the chair.

"I wanted to know if you needed anything. Like your favorite food or shampoo. I can bring you some McDonalds or something?" offered the blonde woman.

"I don't eat that garbage." I spat.

"Look I'm trying to make an effort." My mother fumed.

"Well don't." I snapped and left the room joining the other kids in the television room.


End file.
